Kiyoderu Yuugami
Kiyoderu Yuugami (清輝夕上, Kiyoteru Yugami) works in the Shadow Organization's Prosecution Office on Guillotine Island, and is on its Special Investigations Team. He takes Tokine in for questioning after she destroys the Hidagou Lord, but is bothered by the suspicious nature of her arrest. He ultimately betrays his comrades and helps Tokine escape. Yashiro discovers his scheme and tries to kill him in order to frame Tokine. Appearance He is a slim, younger man with black hair, and always wears glasses and a white business suit with a black necktie and handkerchief. Personality Kiyoderu prefers to be neat and orderly at all times, and tends to lose his patience with people who disrupt things in a messy or unfashionable way. He thinks of himself as the "Gorgeous Prince" of the Prosecution Office. Though he can be over-dramatic at times, this allows him to conceal his more clever side. He tends to be extremely polite when addressing a woman (with the notable exception of Saigo Enjouji, who he despises). History Kiydoreru's older sister was the successor of his family and guardian of one of the lands affected by the Shinyuuchi huntings. After the Shinyuuchi was destroyed, she lost her purpose in life and committed suicide.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 208, pages 3-4 Kiyoderu briefly worked in the Shadow Organization's Records Office under Okuni, where he noted that several people, much like himself, were actually spies from other offices.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 284 Plot 'On Guillotine Island' Kiyoderu first appears with Yashiro, riding Kamina as they land at the Yukimura Home. They introduce themselves as an investigations team from the Shadow Organization's Prosecution Office, and ask Tokine to surrender herself for questioning (for her participation in the murder of the Hidagou Lord).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 206, page 1 They transport her to their base on Guillotine Island, where Tokine is processed into the prison system, recieving a special stamp that allows her to be tracked. She is then taken to a room for questioning,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 207, pages 1-7 where Kiyoderu's questions appear to be biased against her.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 208, pages 1-5 However, once his partner Yashiro leaves the room, Kiyoderu reveals that he believes Tokine is innocent, and attempts to help her escape before Yashiro can brainwash her.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 208, pages 11-15 Yashiro discovers Kiyoderu's betrayal and stabs him, but Kiyoderu uses his blood magic to fake a mortal wound and escape, only for Tokine to later find him floating along the shore. After Tokine rescues him, an announcement is made blaming her for Kiyoderu's supposed death. Kiyoderu continually helps Tokine escape pursuit from Saigo Enjouji, and guides her through the islands: first to his dorm room to pick up some of his stored blood to heal himself, then to the prison to release prisoners and temporarily distract Saigo. When Saigo finally confronts them, Kiyoderu holds her off until Yoshimori arrives and saves them. Yoshimori is suspicious of the closeness he senses between Tokine and Kiyoderu, but Kiyoderu actually does his best to push them closer together: he calls Yoshimori Tokine's "Prince Charming" and advises her to rely on him more, but most of Kiyoderu's advice for Yoshimori goes over his head.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 218 'A New Job' Shortly after Namihira meets with Investigation Office Chief Kouzou Tanno and is rehired, Kiyoderu enters the office. He calls Kouzo naive, since only Okuni's talented people are sent on solo missions (such as Namihira was). He mentions having infiltrated the Records Office himself, since others did the same, and Okuni accepted anyone willing to follow the rules. Kiyoderu asks if he could have a job as well, since his old office was burned, and he wants to seek revenge against the one responsible.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 284 While Tokine Yukimura searches the ground near the Shadow Organization Headquarters for the hidden entrance to Hakuma's spirit world, she is startled by the arrival of Kiyoderu. He tells her that the other entrance is located beneath the headquarters, and Tokimori Hazama apparently had something to do with the design. Kiyoderu asks what Tokine will do once she finds the entrance, but she is reluctant to tell him. He offers to be her guide, and gives her a lift with Kamina. In return for transporting Tokine, Kiyoderu asks her to discuss the details of her task with him afterwards (since he is once again employed as an investigator). Tokine says she may not be able to tell him everything, but agrees. Kiyoderu warns her not to overdo it again.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 324 Powers & Abilities Blood Spells: According to Kiyoderu, his family is able to use their own blood as materials for spellcasting, which enables them to take a great deal of damage (provided they have enough blood).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 210, page 14 Kiyoderu himself can use his own blood to create a variety of small objects for use as tools or unconventional weapons. *'Summoning: Kamina' (架魅那): Kiyoderu commands Kamina, a giant, black, bat-like demon that he summons from a briefcase covered in talismans. Kamina serves as Kiyoderu's flying transport, and is able to camouflage itself while in flight.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 207, page 5 In order to create a Kamina capable of flight and transport, Kiyoderu's blood must first be stored for at least three years in advance.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 211, page 13 *'Tie-Knife:' Kiyoderu's primary weapon is his tie, which he can manipulate so that it becomes a knife, capable of either suddenly stabbing enemies at close range, or supporting his weight while he climbs a wall. The tie, like Kamina, is made of Kiyoderu's blood.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 209, page 9 *'Handkerchief:' Kiyoderu's handkerchief can be manipulated into various shapes, including a flower-shaped handcuff used during Tokine's imprisonment,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 207, pages 3-4 and a throwing knife.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 209, page 9 References Navigation Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Majinaishi Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Characters